The Seeds of Logic
by The 6 King
Summary: Where one small change, ripples and changes the life of one wizard and all of his contemporaries.


AN: This is my take on how a single event can change the course of history. That, and I always felt that the Dursley's were always shown magic in a negative light as such they always responded to it negatively. Hence, in this book they aren't harassed by obscene amounts of mail, and a giant hairy man doesn't break down their door and proceeds on giving their eleven-year-old defenceless child pig tails.

Sorry Hagrid, but I'm pretty sure that your behavior is the type of shit Draco Malfoy would do, well I guess even he's not that stupid. Not only that but did you readers notice how aggressive Hagrid comes off in the first book, and he hates muggles. At least I'm pretty sure he does.

You know, as I'm writing this I'm getting more and more shocked about Hagrid's crimes. He hex's muggle children, does some good old-fashioned breaking and entering. Illegally raises dragons and other magical creatures. Lets first year students have detention in the forbidden forest at night while there are things evil enough to kill unicorns running about, and all this without direct super vision from him. In fact, he sends them out with a dog that he openly admits is a coward. Maybe there is some magical effect here that I'm missing that protects Harry and crew in that portion in the books, but I doubt it.

I apologize for the rant there, I just felt it had to be said. However, with that in mind, this is not a bashing fic. I actually hate those. No what this fanfiction is supposed to be is a book in which due to different circumstances characters react in a more logical manner, where in the books their actions are inane at best. Case in point, Hagrid.

* * *

"GO GET THE MAIL BOY!" Shouted a purple faced giant of a man named Vernon Dursley.

"Yes Uncle." Replied the man's nephew politely.

His name was Harry Potter, and he was left in the care of his aunt after the death of his mother and father. He was also a wizard, although he didn't know that yet.

When he went to pick up the mail he noticed that it was mostly the same stuff they got every week. Some letters from the bank, some coupons to a restaurant that sort of thing. Except today there was an envelope addressed to him, this was first time he had ever received mail in his life. Understandably he was a bit possessive, so on the way back to the family's dining room he dropped the letter and deftly kicked it under the door that guarded the cupboard which also doubled as his room, then promptly walked to his uncle and handed him the rest of the mail.

Later that day, when he had finished his chores and retired to his cupboard he picked the envelope up and teared it open, so he could read what it said.

After he read the letter a part of him felt as if he should be surprized, but another larger part of him was vindicated. He had learnt long ago that he was different in some way to his relatives, and this letter from Minerva McGonagall was affirmation. That being said, he couldn't put his trust into it. He wouldn't get his hopes up, only to find that this was some elaborate prank. With that thought in mind he poured over every word of the letter, trying to validate its authenticity when finally, he read it.

 _We await your owl no later than the 31_ _st_ _of July._

A memory sprung up in his head.

" _Owls, oh how I hate those foul birds."_ Said Vernon after one had relieved itself on his car's hood when they had returned home after a party.

" _Any sensible person would dear. Remember, they're what Lily used to send letters to those freaks."_ Replied Petunia.

That was two years ago. He had overheard the conversation from his cupboard with his relatives thinking him asleep.

The implications were massive, most he couldn't really process at the moment. However, he was clear on one thing, and that was that the letter was authentic. All that remained was to reply and get his school supplies. Which was a problem in and of itself. Where was he going to find an owl, following that he didn't know where to find most of the things on the list.

Then another thought came to him, as long as he could get a line of communication open between him and the people who sent the letter he should be able to explain his circumstances. Should that be done, it was unlikely that they would be averse to explaining things to him and giving him some direction.

The situation resolved itself the next day however. When Harry was tending to the garden, he noticed them. A parliament of owls sitting on their neighbor's tree. Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to him, he sneaked back to his house and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil. Quickly as time was of the essence he wrote a letter addressed to the Deputy Headmistress. At that moment he decided that it was in fact a good idea that he had forgone sleep for the night in order to plan out what he was actually going to write so he could transfer it to the paper easily. Of course, he had thought that he would have to go searching for owls at night in order to send his letter and thus thought he had more time. This however worked out as well.

Rushing out the door with a folded piece of paper he was swarmed by the owls. It was as if they had read his mind and knew that he had a letter for them. It fascinated him.

Hesitantly he moved the letter towards the owl's mouth, hoping that it would accept when.

"BOY!" Shouted Vernon, comically running towards him.

Harry froze.

Vernon grabbed him by the collar of his oversized t-shirt and began dragging him to the house.

Unfortunately for Vernon however, the letter had slipped from Harry's hand, and as it fell to the ground an owl snatched it with its mouth and flew away.

* * *

"We should let him go Vernon." Said Petunia.

"What, are you out of your mind Pet? We both agreed when we took him in that there would be no freaky business in this house."

"I know dear, it's just… Think about it. The boy is one of them, and from the letter that that terrible man left us, we know that they won't let him go. He's famous there. We tried the best we could and failed." Argued Petunia.

"Petunia, I will not have any of that freaky business in this house." He said warningly.

"... and we won't. I remember Lily complaining about it, they aren't allowed to use magic outside of the school until they've graduated. Not only that but look at it this way, this school is a boarding school. If he goes he won't be here for most of the year, only the summer months." Replied Petunia.

"What about after that then. What if he comes back after he graduates and … and does who knows what to us." Said Vernon, really starting to consider the idea.

"I know that Lily left soon after she graduated. She said that her marks were good, and that she had gotten a job offer straight out of school. All we have to do is make sure that he studies and does well, so he'll be out of our hair the day he turns seventeen." She said, and then she knew that she had won him over.

"Fine, call the boy and let him know what we've decided. Make sure he knows that the day he turns seventeen that I want him out of this house and never want to see his face again. Oh, not only that. Tell him that he better get the best grades he possibly can. I don't want him sitting on his ass here after he graduates from that freak school like some freakish drop out you hear me.  
I find out that he's doing anything lest then perfect I'm pulling him out of that school and sending him to St. Brutus and then sending him off to join the army." Declared Vernon.

Petunia nodded in response.

"I already sent a letter to the Deputy Headmistress asking for help." Said Harry

"You did?" Questioned Petunia.

"Yeah, the owl snatched it and flew off, just as uncle Vernon dragged me inside." He replied.

"Good. Now I know you were listening from the cupboard, but I'll tell you this anyway. You need to get the best grades possible and find a job by the time you turn seventeen. If Vernon and I get any indication that you are slacking off or just goofing around at that school of yours we're going to pull you out and send you off to St. Brutus." She said sternly.

Harry nodded. Truth be told though, if doing good at this school meant that he could leave the Dursley's. Then he'd make sure that he'd be the greatest wizard to ever walk through those halls. Assuming they had any, he didn't know what this magic school thing was going to be like.


End file.
